dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Waclaw
King Waclaw was a minor character first learned about in the tenth Dark Parables game, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. He was the former King of Barsia and the father of Leda and Valla. King Waclaw is not based on any particular fairy tale character of any story as of now. Appearance and Personality As Waclaw is deceased at the time of Goldilocks and the Fallen Star, the only depiction of his appearance is in a flashback told by the Sun Goddess which shows him with longish hair and a full beard. Not much is known about King Waclaw's personality, but he was evidently a loving father who tried everything in his power to comfort his younger daughter over the death of her sister. History King Waclaw was the King of Barsia for more than twenty years and had two daughters: Princess Valla and Princess Leda. After his eldest daughter died when she slipped from the cliffs over Lake Symhir, her sister pleaded with her father to bring her back. Waclaw's reply to Leda was that even if Valla could be brought back from death, the price would be too high. As Barsia was at war with its rival kingdom Olesia, Waclaw kept the news of Valla's death a secret from the troops to keep up morality. Instead, he claimed that Valla had merely been injured and was in recovery. To comfort Leda, the King hired Ewan the Craftsman to build a doll in Valla's likeness, but it didn't help. Eventually, Leda prayed to the Sun Goddess to gain her the Golden Touch so Ewan could be paid all the gold he needed to create a lifelike automaton. After much trial and error, the craftsman created a machine so perfect that neither Waclaw nor Leda could tell the difference and they grew to love the automaton Valla. In spite of his acceptance of his new 'daughter', Waclaw intended that Leda succeed him when he died. However, Leda would spend long periods away from Barsia in her desperate search for the cure for her Golden Touch. It was while Leda was in places unknown that Waclaw passed away, and the late King's advisors (unaware of the royal family's secrets) instead crowned the automaton Valla as the new Queen of Barsia. King Waclaw was buried with the other rulers of Barsia in the royal tomb. Relationships * Princess Valla (elder daughter, deceased) * Queen Leda (younger daughter) * Queen Valla ("daughter", destroyed) * Ewan the Craftsman (employee) * King Boris (ancestor, deceased) Relevant Parables Crowning of Queen Valla (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Craftsman Ewan was hired to make an automaton in the image of King Waclaw's late daughter. He made it so like Princess Valla that no one could see the difference, not even her father and sister, who soon learned to love new Valla. King Waclaw decided to hide Princess Valla's death, pretending her accident had no lasting harm. No one knew the truth about Princess Valla except him, Ewan and Princess Leda. Still, as the King knew the truth, he wanted his younger daughter, Leda, to succeed him. She grew to be a strong and wise leader. But, as the time passed, Leda became obsessed with finding a cure for her golden touch, so she travelled the world searching for one, rarely coming home to Barsia. That's how it happened that when Waclaw died, only Valla was in Barsia, while Leda was missing, her whereabouts unknown. Barsia needed a Queen, and the late King's advisors, not knowing Valla's true nature, did what they thought was the best and proclaimed her the Queen. Trivia * The name Waclaw is Polish for "great fame". Quotes Quotes by King Waclaw * "Never forget, the Royal Craftsman and the Sun Goddess should be praised for what happened that fateful night." (from a note to Princess Leda) * "Your gift and the life of your sister are miracles to be grateful for." (from a note to Princess Leda) * "This is a machination of our enemies!" (from notice to Barsia about Princess Valla's well-being) Galleries Leda-and-her-father.jpg|King Waclaw with Young Leda Gfs-king-shrine-figures.jpg|Figures of Past Kings (Unknown which is Waclaw) Gfs-tomb-sword.jpg|Kings of Old Monument gfs-craftsman-notice.jpg|King Waclaw's Announcement Gfs-valla-proclamation.jpg|Waclaw's Proclamation Gfs-king-letter-to-leda.jpg|King Waclaw's Letter to Leda Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Barsia Royal Family Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star